I. Field of Use
The present application relates generally to gaming devices and systems, and more specifically to gaming devices interconnected by a network.
II. Description of the Related Art
A variety of Internet-based games of chance and/or skill has gained widespread popularity over the past several years. Such games include a wide variety of poker games, such as Texas Hold-'em, draw poker, stud poker, etc., as well as non-poker type games such as Keno, Bingo, Roulette, Craps, as well as other games. Players of such games typically access a central server via a personal computer connected to the Internet. Each player typically sets up an account with a preferred gaming website and funds the account with money using a variety of methods, such as wire transfer or credit card. After establishing an account, a player may select a game that they wish to play from a variety of games typically offered by the gaming website. Players may be given a choice of where to “sit” at a particular virtual game table and are generally able to receive electronic representations of playing cards, reels, dice, Bingo balls, keno numbers, etc. in accordance with the selected game. As game play progresses, players may place one or more wagers in accordance with the game based on funds available in their account balance.
While the above-described scenario provides a convenient and comfortable way for players to participate in games of chance and/or skill, there are several drawbacks. In the United States, for example, Internet-based wagering is generally considered illegal and, as a result, players that participate in such Internet-based gaming risk fines and/or jail time if discovered. Website owners/operators offering Internet-based gaming must be located outside the United States to avoid prosecution. In addition, there is no way to enforce minimum requirements for game players, such as a minimum age requirement (typically age 21 in the United States for casino gambling).
Casino-based gaming has been popular for decades. Gaming gained a foothold in the United States in Las Vegas in the early 1930's, and has spread more recently to cities such as Atlantic City, N.J. and Detroit, Mich. Gaming has gained widespread acceptance and may be found in virtually every state in the United States in the form of riverboats, Indian Casinos, card rooms, bingo halls, lotteries, and racetracks. Often, these authorized gaming establishments offer card rooms that allow patrons to play a variety of card games against each other (such as in poker) or against a common entity, such as “the house” or “the dealer” (such as in Blackjack). They may also offer other games of chance and/or skill that are played at the authorized gaming establishment, such as roulette, craps, blackjack, keno, bingo, and so on, where patrons interact with games located on the premises.
There are several problems associated with casino-based gaming. First and foremost, while casinos and gaming venues have become dramatically more prevalent, individuals must still physically travel to these establishments to participate in gaming activities. Often, this factor alone discourages potential gamers from participating in games of chance and/or skill This factor also inhibits spontaneity, causing potential gamers from refraining from participation. Another disadvantage of casino-based gaming, especially “live” poker found in card rooms, is that players may feel intimated by other, more seasoned players and, thus, avoid such live play.
It would be desirable to offer gaming to individuals that avoids the problems of Internet-based gaming and the problems of casino-based gaming.